Fox McCloud
Charles "Fox" McCloud is a Red Fox who is the leader of the Star Fox Team, and is the main protagonist of the Star Fox series. He is the son of James McCloud, the original founder of the Star Fox team, and after James' death, Fox picked up the role as leader of a new team, which has changed over time as he remained leader. He has lead the team throughout numerous conflicts, often achieving victory. Despite his feisty and abrasive nature, he is a very caring to his team mates and is a very responsible leader who is highly compassionate. History Early Life Fox was born and raised on the tropical planet of Corneria in the Nilenian province to leader of Star Fox, James McCloud and Vixy Ranier. As he grew up on Corneria, Fox would make an extremely close friend in Miyu Lynx, the two of them being intimate best friends since childhood. Fox would often engage in activities, and would also become good friends with Falco Lombardi and Bill Grey. Fox idolized his father, James, and he held a dream of flying, and Fox would start learning the basics of flying from James. Fox would later join the Cornerian Air Force academy and started training to be a pilot, sincerely impressing his father and the Cornerian high command. However, when James was killed by Andross, Fox formed a new Star Fox team, with Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad and Peppy Hare serving as his members. Fox also starts dating Fara Fennec, but they have a bad breakup and Fara decides to join Star Wolf. Afterwards, Fox starts having an intimate romantic relationship with Miyu, which ultimately ends as well. Star Fox Eventually, Andross and his Venomian empire starts invading the Lylat System, and as Cornerian forces are battling Andross' forces in fierce fighting, Fox and his team are called on to help. Fox fights in the invasion of Corneria, battling Venomian forces and defenses on the surface of the world, then he fights and bests Star Wolf lead by Wolf O'Donnell when they attack. Fox keeps fighting in a number of battles across the Lylat System, fighting Venomian forces on a number of worlds, then Fox fights his way to Venom itself. After breaking enemy defenses, Fox fights Star Wolf in a fierce dogfight, and then they best them again, and then Fox fights Andrew Oikonney and kills him by destroying his mecha. Fox then confronts Andross himself and battles him, finally defeating Andross and escaping the planet before Andross' base is destroyed. With that, Fox and his team are rewarded for their efforts, and they officially become a unit in the Cornerian military. Fox keeps embarking on a number of missions to help the Cornerians keep the Lylat safe, but boredom starts to strike, leading to Falco leaving the team. Eventually, however, Fox is sent by General Herschel Pepper to investigate the crisis on Sauria a midst a civil war. Here, Fox meets Krystal, and they start working together to fight the forces of General Scales. With much help from Krystal, Fox fights in fierce battles and skirmishes against Scales' forces, and they are joined by Falco, who returns. Together, they fight off an ambush by Wolf and Fara, and though Wolf escapes, Fox, Falco and Krystal capture Fara and send her to be imprisoned on Corneria. With that, Fox storms Krazoa palace and fights General Scales, then he confronts Andross, who survived their previous encounter. Fox fights and kills Andross for good, and finally end the Saurian crisis, and as Star Fox is rewarded for their efforts, Krystal and Falco join the Star Fox team. With his new team at his side, Fox leads them in a mission on Chorelis, where he gets help from Wolf to kill rebel leader, Kharris. Fox starts having deep tensions with Falco and Krystal, but Krystal helps alleviate tensions and they reconcile. Fox is also met by Miyu, who wishes to restart her relationship with him again, but Fox refuses, then Fox continues leading his new team. Fox keeps leading his team in fighting many fierce battles, missions and adventures from then on. Eventually, when Wolf leads the Venomian Army in a rebellion against Corneria, Fox fights Wolf's rebellion on several worlds, then Fox fights his forces in a fierce battle on Firluna, in which Fox bests Star wolf in a dogfight. However, that's when the Aparoids attack them and start invading the Lylat, so Fox starts helping the Cornerians in fighting the Aparoids. With help from his team and Cornerian forces, Fox keeps fighting in numerous fierce battles against the Aparoids, fighting on Grippia, Katina, Titania, Fichina, and then Fox confronts Wolf and helps him defend Elidire. After this, Fox fights to liberate Sauria, then keeps fighting to defend Corneria, in which Wolf comes to help him. Afterwards, they assault Aparoidias and destroy the Aparoid Queen, Malkema, finally ending the war. One year after the Invasion, and after Peppy Hare retires, a dark turn eventually happens with the team when Slippy Toad is killed by a machine leftover from Andross during a mission to Lerushk. As a result, Fox forces the resignations of Krystal and Falco, his two remaining team mates, and he himself goes down a ruthless path, becoming icy and harsh. Fox starts trying to find and kill Gizar Veras, who is leading a Venomian army to challenge Corneria, and is responsible for Slippy's death, with Fox fighting to assault his forces on Garisius and Shielvisa. Fox then keeps fighting in fierce battles to defend Katina, Titania and Fichina, with help from Miyu Lynx and Bill Grey, then he fights to defend Sauria and then assault Venom, where he reunites with Krystal and Falcon in the city of Gallene, but Fox acts very distant and cold towards them. While striking Merkener, they discover Veras planning to revive the Aparoids and bring them under his control. After defending Corneria and Chorelis, Fox strikes the Venomian base on Embanol, destroying Veras' projects and then he finally kills Veras. With the conflict over, Fox shows a new appreciation for his team mates, so he reforms Team Star Fox and welcomes back Krystal and Falco, and now with Wolf now joining the team as well. They also get a new mother ship, the Great Fox II before sailing off to their next adventure. Fox fights in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also ventures on Sauria with Wolf, Krystal and Falco, and he also fights in the Cerinian-Krieger conflict on Sauria a midst the Saurian Civil War, in which Fox and Wolf assist the Kriegers while Krystal and Falco help the Cerinians. In the end, they help the two sides unite to fight the real enemy of Sauria, the forces of Alice Felix. Fox is then fighting in fierce battles against Felix's forces a midst the vicious Civil War, fighting on Sauria, Mirilis and Chorelis and finally defeating Felix, as well as stopping an operation of Erich Kemmerich. Eventually, Fox and the team help Krystal to find her home world of Cerinia, and they investigate the situation. While Fox is fighting Krieger forces in fierce battles on Hisiri and Chinien, assisting the Cornerian soldiers fighting there, Fox finds Krystal's old friends, Gregiry and Vasiliy, and they take him and the team to Cerinia, which has been hidden by a cloak created by Kemmerich. Fox helps defend Cerinia from Krieger assaults, then he assists in defending Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria from invading Kreiger forces in fierce battles. After this, Fox helps Cerinian forces to liberate Cerinia in a final assault, then they move to strike the final Krieger base on Krieg, where he assists Krystal in confronting Erich Kemmerich. After a ferocious battle, Kemmerich is finally killed and Cerinia is finally liberated and free. After the conflict with Kemmerich finally comes to a close and the situation regarding Cerinia is finally resolved, Fox leads the team in battling Venomian remnant forces and other hostiles on vast numbers of worlds, with Fox fighting the vast forces of Visental and Lionel Scarshelm on countless planets, fighting in fierce battles to stop their operations, while also fighting against pirates and renegades. Fox helps greatly in fighting the mysterious and dangerous enemy known as the Silencers on a number of planets and helps stop their threat to the Lylat, then Fox helps in fighting the Cerinian Covenant and successfully stopping their threats. Fox continues leading the Star Fox team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats. As he keeps fighting and helping the team, he becomes and even closer friend to the other members, becoming very loyal and protective of them as he remains committed to them. Anime History The anime series is a canon continuation and expansion of the story lines of the Star Fox team. Fox's story is expanded as well, with Fox serving the exact same role here in the anime, as he is one of the main protagonists and one of the core members of the Star Fox team. Remaining the same, Fox shows a feisty, aggressive and stubborn, though compassionate and responsible nature, as he still leads the team into various objectives and adventures. Fox leads his team mates as he fights in fierce conflicts and missions against different enemies on many worlds across the Lylat Galaxy. Throughout the anime series, Fox engages in numerous adventures, while also interacting with his team mates and helping them with different tasks and ventures in their spare time. For more information on Fox's role in the anime series, see Fox McCloud (Star Fox Anime). Traits Appearance Fox is a handsome fox with golden tan and white fur. His golden tan fur covers his body while the white fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso, and he has soft blonde hair with swept bangs. He has typical Fox features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a Fox. He has green eyes and his golden tan tail has a white tip. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at medium height, and he is somewhat strong and muscular. Fox speaks in a youthful, yet mature voice with a high masculine pitch. He mostly has a serious or annoyed tone of voice and a very mature, though feisty manner of speech, and he sometimes uses foul and coarse language. He usually has a serious or stubborn expression. Though he wears a number of different clothes, Fox has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of a green camouflaged flight suit, a grey vest, grey knee high boots, grey fingerless gloves, a red scarf and a small backpack. Personality Fox is extremely feisty, tough and hot tempered, though he is also incredibly caring, responsible, helpful and compassionate. He is very defiant and often gets into bickering with Wolf, and he is very short tempered, and will become aggressive. He was also a very fierce and vicious fighter, and he would not tolerate any nonsense or insults from others, responding with expressing annoyance and frustration and he would often discipline anyone who he felt had stepped out of line. Fox could be highly arrogant and even very reckless and cocky, and he could also be self-interested and greedy. However, he was always very selfless when he needed to be and was extremely compassionate towards others. He was very helpful and caring and did whatever he could to help those in need, and he was very loyal to his friends. He was extremely protective of his team and would often risk his life to save and help them. While he is very feisty and often gets very aggravated and shows a lack of tolerance for failure, he is still very respectful and supportive, and ultimately, he considers the team to be his family, despite the fact that he can be harsh to them. He is shown to also have a tendency to hold spiteful grudges and be vindictive, but he is also very forgiving if he feels that the one who wronged him is genuinely remorseful. Skills and Abilities Fox is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Fox is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter and can skillfully take down a number of opponents with his fists, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. He is also skilled at using a knife or a machete. While still very very physically strong, he is not the strongest out of the team members, but he is shown to be very fast and maneuverable, having very high agility. Fox is also incredibly intelligent, and can come up with brilliant ideas and learn better ways to accomplish an objective. Relationships James McCloud Fox had a strong admiration and respect for his father and idolized him. Though their relationship did have its tension and irritants, Fox and James loved each other dearly and did whatever they could to help and protect one another. James was always very supportive of Fox and helped him to achieve his dream of flying. James' death had a profound impact on Fox, as Fox had a mild, yet lingering depression that he struggled to eventually get over, and he proceeded to do what he could to carry on his father's legacy, taking up the mantle as leader of Star Fox. Wolf O'Donnell Fox has a very complicated like-hate relationship with Wolf, as Wolf is the one Fox seems to spend the most time with, though the two very openly dislike each other. Fox and Wolf constantly bicker and argue over many things, and the two of them even get in fights. Fox is often the subject to some of Wolf's pranks and laughs at his misfortunes, and Fox would usually be frustrated or annoyed with Wolf's presence, something Wolf would reciprocate. Despite this, Fox and Wolf often work together, and they are very productive together, working very well as partners on missions. Despite the two of them often bickering and fighting, Fox and Wolf do care greatly for each other, and they have respect and support for each other. The two are also very loyal and protective of each other and are always there to help each other. Krystal Fox has a close friendship and intimacy with Krystal, and Fox is really attracted to Krystal. Initially, Fox seemed to dislike her once she joined the team, but as Krystal remained very caring towards him and even helped him repair his strained relationship with Falco, and give him advice, Fox grew to like Krystal and enjoy having her on the team. While Fox does sometimes get frustrated with her (just as he does with the others), he still greatly appreciates her companionship. Fox is also Krystal's primary love interest and the two have a strong romantic relationship at times. Fox becomes involved in a very strong romantic relationship with Krystal, and they commit to each other and get married in the end. Falco Lombardi Fox and Falco are very good friends, the two of them having met in middle school. Though they had something of a rivalry at first, they became close friends, Fox and Falco often engaged in activities. Fox and Falco became very loyal and protective of each other, and they always try to help each other out in any situation, the two serving at each other's side consistently. Though they sometimes bicker, argue and even fight, they greatly care for one another and would do anything for each other. Miyu Lynx Fox and Miyu are very close friends, and they've been best friends ever since their childhood. The two immediately became friends when they formally met, and they were almost inseparable. As they grew up, Fox and Miyu constantly played with each other and spent much of their time together. Fox and Miyu were very close and shared a rather deep intimacy, and Miyu would always give Fox support and be there to comfort him whenever he was down. Miyu developed romantic feelings for Fox, and though he somewhat reciprocated, Fox wasn't ready for such a relationship yet, but they still remained close friends. Eventually, once in the Academy, Miyu and Fox entered into an intimate romantic and sexual relationship, but Fox to ended it with her when he found out Miyu had slept with Bill. Eventually, Fox and Miyu reconcile, and the two continue to be very close and supportive of one another. Bill Grey Fox and Bill are very good friends, the two of them having been friends since childhood. Fox and Bill often played with each other and engaged in activities, and the two of them are always very supportive to one another. The two are shown to be very loyal and protective of each other, and they always try to help each other out in any situation. Though they sometimes bicker and argue, they greatly care for one another and would do anything for each other, and Bill often helps Fox in battle. Peppy Hare Fox had a strong admiration and respect for Peppy and cared very highly for him. Peppy served as Fox's mentor and watched him as he grew up, and as such, Peppy often treated Fox like a son. Fox was very loyal to Peppy and did whatever he could for him, often looking to him for advice. Slippy Toad Fox had a very strong care for Slippy, often watching out for him and being extremely protective of him. Though he too can be annoyed with Slippy's incompetence, he is still very supportive of him. Katt Munro Fox heavily dislikes Katt, finding her to be an annoying trouble maker and a liability. Fox would often yell at Katt and insult her whenever she did something that got on his nerves. Katt, however, was very mischievous and teasing towards Fox, and she would often behave very seductively towards him in order to make him uncomfortable. However, Fox does seems to care for Katt, as he has gone out of his way to rescue her from danger a couple of times. Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Fox appears in Super Smash Bros. as a base playable character. He uses his fists and a blaster pistol. Super Smash Bros. Melee Fox reappears in Super Smash Bros. Melee, as a playable character, using the same move set in past games. He even shares in the communications channel when a Star Fox character on the stage performs their special taunt on a Star Fox map. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Fox reappears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character. He uses the same move set he has in past games. His final smash has him using a landmaster tank to blast opponents on the stage. He is fast and maneuverable, but is not as strong, despite having some strength. Like the other Star Fox characters, he is able to perform a special taunt on a Star Fox map to open a communication channel. Super Smash Bros. Universe Fox reappears in Super Smash Bros. Universe as a playable character. He continues the same move set he utilizes in past games. His final smash has him using a landmaster tank to blast opponents on the stage. He is fast and maneuverable, but is not as strong, despite having some strength. Like the other Star Fox characters, he is able to perform a special taunt on a Star Fox map to open a communication channel. In the Subspace Emissary, Fox makes his way to find Mario and Samus, and they continue to fight enemies until they strike a castle and an airship, where he gets separated from Mario and Samus. Fox keeps fighting across the lands, coming upon Kirby and Pikachu, then they all work together to fight their way to the Krazoa palace, where they defeat Meta Ridley, then Fox regroup with his team. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Alien Category:Bully Slayers Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Jerks Category:Childhood Friends Category:Chosen One Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Determinators Category:Enforcers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Gunman Category:Advocates Category:Gadgeteers Category:Genius Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:Martial Artists Category:Authority Category:Hunters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Survivors Category:Recurring Category:In Love Characters Category:Orphans Category:Altruistic Category:Selfless Category:Insecure Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Rescuers Category:Egotists Category:Assassin Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Normal Skilled Category:War Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Vigilantes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Empowered Characters Category:Lawful Category:Brutes Category:Swordsman Category:Leaders Category:Serious Category:Damsels Category:Loyal Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Category:One Man Army Category:Rogue